The present invention relates to an improved easy-peeling and safe-dispensing tape roll adapted for packing or sealing purposes are is characterized in that the tape is easily peeled off and torn apart without using a cutting blade and is dispensed silently without any annoying noise.
Tape rolls have become indispensable in offices and factories and places of the like in daily operation for packing or fixing or sealing purpose. The conventional tape rolls are made by first coating the surface of a continuous plastic film with adhesive and then rolling the same up into rolls. The plastic film used in the prior art tape rolls is made of bi-oriented Polypropylene (BOPP) film. Such bi-oriented film can be made relatively thin, with thickness among 20.mu.-60 .mu.,and transparent sealing tape with improved tensile strength, and will be prevalent in consumers' markets in the future. The strength of this kind of sealing tape is so good that the tearing apart of the tape with bare hands is hardly possible, so a cutting blade or a mount with a cutting knife has to be used to cut off the sealing tape repeatedly in practical operation. This makes the use of a sealing tape inconvenient and unsafe.
As illustrated in FIGS. 5, 6, there are two prior art sealing tapes available in the market, the first one as shown in FIG. 5, is produced by laterally cutting a sealing tape into a plurality of equal continuous unit strips having one end thereof marked with color so as to facilitate a person to peel off the unit strips for handy use. But this kind of prior art sealing tape still has some disadvantages in practical use, for instance, the unit strip is of a constant length and any other size tape can not be obtained therefrom; and the printing of regular commercial wordings thereon is hardly possible.
The second prior art sealing tape as shown in FIG. 6 is provided with continuous spaced notches at one edge of the tape so as to facilitate the tearing apart of the tape. If this kind of prior art tape is not specially treated, for example, by coating with a release agent or keeping the rim of the tape free from coating a layer of adhesive, the notches can only make the tape made from BOPP easily broken when peeling off as a result of improper application of force to the tape, Furthermore, in such case, notches disposed at both edges can only make it worse in practice without offering any facility at all. Moreover, the prior art sealing tape is coated with a layer of adhesive on one side thereof without further treatment so that the peeling off the tape needs a little effort and produces annoying noise in addition. The relocation and the handling of the starting end of a conventional sealing tape is sometimes frustrating.